Desert Flower
by Stars for Tears
Summary: YBYM, MR and more...the full summary is inside but it's about Bakura being a thief and Marik an assassin..if you want to know more read it
1. Chapter 1

1Hello everyone here is a new fic. Yes I know I should be working on Masked Emotions but hey I still am, I just wanted to get this started.

Melody- Yes and I'm her oh so ferocious yami rolls eyes

Me- Yes well this is **Yaoi** so don't like don't read...everyone is going to hate me for what I'm about to do

Melody- What...it's not like your thinking of possibly hurting the sexy tomb robber

Me- fidgets

Melody- you better not

Pairings...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S

The main pairing is one of my favorites so I hope you like

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh

Desert Flower

Chapter 1

Laughter could be heard from a small village in Kuru Eruna located in the desolate land of Egypt. Two white haired boys sought shade under a small adobe house surrounded by others. A young girl about the age of five danced for them while they merrily cheered her on. Both boys were obviously twins with matching brown eyes.

"Go Amane" one of the twins named Ryou shouted. He was the softer looking of the two and extremely pale. He was dressed in mostly all white. His left ear was pierced and a charm of pure silver, hung from his ear. The charm was an exotic and beautiful flower that was rare in the desert.

His brother, the rougher looking of the two stood up and began dancing with the young girl putting her on his shoulders and spinning around. This twin wore practically all red with some white. His ear like his brothers was pierced but instead if his left ear his right was. He also had a chain with a flower hanging from it except his was made of pure gold.

"Yay, Bakura go faster!" the young girls screamed.

"Alright Amane" Bakura did as she requested until they both fell on the sand laughing. Ryou got up and looked over them.

"We should get going. Mom will be upset if we're late for supper again" he said.

"Aww, Ryou never let Amane have fun," the young girl said pouting. Bakura chuckled placing his hand on her head.

"Let's go inside, before mom gets pissed" he said and smirked at Ryou's frown. As they went inside Ryou smiled at his brother.

"I just have to be the bad guy don't I" Ryou said softly.

"Ryou you're not good at playing the bad guy so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever" the other said grumbling though you could see the hint of a smile in his face. Entering the small house they saw Amane tugging at the skirt of a middle aged woman with hair like her children that was held back in a loose bun. She was standing near a man with light brown hair cut right above his ears.

"Alright let's eat" their mother said sweetly.

"By Ra, Amane is starved" Amane said plopping down in her chair as she stated putting food onto her plate. Everyone laughed and dinner continued peacefully.

"Crap I forgot to bring in more water from the well" their father said in his loud voice, "Bakura be the great son I know you can and get some more"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" Bakura said getting up from the table right before he left he felt a tug at his pant leg.

"Bakura will read Amane bedtime story with Ryou right" the young girl asked innocently. He looked up to see Ryou smiling gently nodding his head.

"Sure" he said before leaving. He didn't miss the sound of glee coming from his little sister as the door closed.

The well was quite a walk but he finished soon and made his way to the house. All of the sudden yells were heard and the smell of smoke drifted by him. Bakura, who was observing the sand annoyed, head's shot up alert.

He suddenly heard a scream that was unmistakably from his younger sister. Dropping the bucket water splashed everywhere as Bakura ran to his house.

Bakura had and will never see what he saw tonight. The house was a mess and things were thrown everywhere. His younger sister Amane was laying on the floor blood covering her entire body. A spear was embedded in her chest write beside her heart. Bakura watched mesmerized as the blood flowed out from her petite body. Bending down Bakura picked up the small form not knowing what to do.

"Bakura?" He winced as he heard his name. She was in so much pain and that was reflected in her voice.

"Yes Amane, Bakura's here" he said. He could feel his eyes watering up and couldn't stop the tears that slowly fell from his eyes mixing with her blood.

"M-m-make Amane's p-pain s-stop" the girl pleaded. She started choking on her blood, gagging, and pulling at his hair in pain, her eyes pleading him to make it stop. Bakura couldn't nodded trying to be strong. Grabbing the closest thing to him, his mom's kitchen knife, he clumsily slit his sister's throat. He could have sworn he saw a smile on her face as she died in his arms.

Pushing himself away from her he was disgusted with himself. His body shook as he tried to hold in his sobs. He had killed his sister. The first person he had ever killed and it was Amane.

Running from his house he saw that almost everyone in his village was dead except for a few people that were still fighting. Looking around he saw his father fighting five men with a single dagger. It was then Bakura noticed his mother lying by his feet her head decapitated but still right beside her father. Gripping the knife firmly Bakura willed himself to stop the tears. As he ran to his father he stumbled over the various dead bodies. He helped his father finish off the men as quickly as possible.

"Bakura" his father said breathing heavily, "Where is Amane?"

"Dead. Amane's dead father" Bakura answered keeping his voice void of emotion.

"They have Ryou." his father said and Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "Bakura promise me that you'll find him. Promise me that you'll never stop looking" Bakura looked at him strangely.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Promise"

"Alright I promise, But father I don't understand-" Bakura was cut off at his father's hard look. In the distant Bakura heard the screams of his neighbors. Looking into his father's eyes he felt something heavy placed into his hand as his father removed the kitchen knife from it.

"I love you son, but I need your mother" his father said and slowly plunged the knife into his heart. Bakura watched in horror as his father fell beside his mom their two trails of blood mixing and ending at his feet. It was then he looked down and saw his father's dagger in his hand. Engraved on it was his father and mother's name..._Nahkti and Selene_. Beside their names were the words _Death will not hold us apart_.

It was then Bakura heard screams and saw all of the guards leaving taking a certain albino with them. Following silently he struggled to hear what was going on.

"Why aren't we killing him too," asked a guard.

"Because we only needed to kill one hundred why not have some with this beauty" a gruff voice said stroking Ryou's cheek.

Blinded by pain and fury Bakura flew at the guards with his dagger stabbing one in the back. He didn't care that he was out numbered, all he could think of was all the death he saw. The way he clumsily swung the dagger it was obvious he was inexperienced and the main guard noticed.

"Die bitch" the guard yelled bringing the hilt of his sword on Bakura's neck. The last thing Bakura heard was his brother's scream of protest as he fell to the ground.

XXXXXXX

Bakura would've died that day if he a man named Otogi didn't save him. Otogi was a master thief and taught Bakura everything he knew until he was slain on Bakura's third raid when Bakura was sixteen.. With another reason to kill the Pharaoh he became a tomb robber killing anyone who got in his way. Two years and here begins our tale, of the 'Thief King Bakura' and the one person who was brave enough to stand in his way...

XXXXXXX

Bakura quickly slashed the guards throat and wiped his dagger clean. He had waited for years for this and the time had come. He would get his revenge today and kill the Pharaoh. Pulling out a rope he scaled the wall and silently jumped into the place his blood red cloak flowing out behind him. Looking around he saw a door with the millennium eye on it. For some reason he had a strange feeling and rubbed the millennium ring under his cloak.

Being as fast as possible he passed the mysterious door and made his way down the hallway. He knew for a fact that this was the floor the Pharaoh resided on. He was almost at the end of the hall when a figure slipped out of the last room. Bakura noticed the two guards lying dead at the person's feet. As Bakura got closer the figure froze and turned, looking directly at him. Bakura stopped moving as well getting lost in the violet eyes. Before he knew what was happening the man was in front letting Bakura see him easier.

The person was in all black and had blonde hair that spiked out wildly in every direction. Bakura noted, with enthusiasm, that the man was well built, the same age as him, and nothing short from beautiful.

"Who are you," Bakura whispered not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the figure said. Bakura had to hold back a groan, even his voice sounded perfect.

"As a matter a fact I would," he responded angrily. He hated being toyed with and this person was testing his patience.

"I'm not one for casualties so let's move on shall we" the man said smirking. Bakura thought the person meant that he would be leaving and wasn't prepared for the pair of lips on his own. He didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed back as two arms snaked around his face and he was shoved forcefully against a wall. When he felt the wall behind him he shoved the man off breathing heavily. He attempted a glare as the other person laughed softly and smirked.

"I'll be seeing you soon pet" and with that the mysterious person left. Bakura stood there for a moment cursing his foolishness. He'd been a thief for five years and all of that knowledge and skill went down the drain the minute those lips touched his. '_Fool' _he thought cursing himself. Sighing he tried to focus on what he was doing before the man showed up when a scream broke his thoughts.

"Someone! Help! His Highness Pharaoh is DEAD!" Bakura heard a servant girl scream.

"Shit" he said aloud and his eyes narrowed dangerously. That man was a bloody assassin, and he had murdered the Pharaoh before he had gotten the chance. As he quickly fled the palace Bakura vowed that if he ever saw the thief again he would kill him for doing Bakura's task.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Bakura woke up and as expected the word of the Pharaoh's death spread throughout Egypt. Getting up and doing his normal activities he left his hideout. Today was a perfect day to raid some unprotected tomb since most of the guards would be at the ceremony to guide the dead man to his 'afterlife'.

Things went smoothly since like he predicted, no one was at the tomb of some random dead relative except for a measly guard. Storing the gold and jewels he collected in a safe spot in his hideout he went out again in search of information on what would happen next.

Apparently the Pharaoh's son, Yami, would take over the throne. This sparked an idea inside of the white haired thief. If he couldn't kill the former Pharaoh he would kill the new one. With that thought he slipped inside his favorite tavern and relaxed at the bar.

"What's it gonna be Kura" a blonde female with a gigantic chest asked.

"Give me you're strongest Mai" he answered sitting back. After taking a long sip of his delivered drink he eyed the blonde.

"What do you got for me" he demanded.

"Not much hun, a man came in last night and was so foolishly drunk that he spilled about knowing who killed the 'Pharaoh' other than that I have nothing," she said keeping her voice low.

"I want a name.

"I want something in return" the whore said in return. Sighing Bakura threw a bag of gold coins at her and she stuffed them down her dress.

"Marik"

"Anything else"

"Yeah he came in here last night asking about you" she said before walking off leaving a shocked Bakura in his seat.

XXXXXXX

When Bakura got to his 'house' he was beyond pissed. Who gave that fucking assassin the right to ask for him. What the fuck was he playing at. It didn't matter anyways since Bakura was in no mood for games.

Walking inside he stiffened and turned around. He swiftly pulled out his knife as the door shut to reveal someone. Before words could be said Bakura leapt and pressed his dagger to the man's throat.

"What the fuck do you want" he asked angrily.

Marik only smirked in return, "Strong and hot, I like that in a man." Grabbing Bakura's wrist he twisted it so the other had to let go of the knife. Gaining the upper hand Marik pushed the other against the wall.

"What do you want" Bakura asked with a glare though he had to admit the sudden closeness was effecting him.

"To finish what we started before" was his only response as lips pressed against his own. Marik deepened the kiss after a few moments and their tongues battled for dominance before Bakura pulled back.

"Why don't you just leave me alone" he asked panting and noticed with much disdain that the other had already controlled his breathing.

"Because I can't, besides the fact that you're my new toy I'm being hunted by guards for killing 'his highness'" Marik responded. Bakura flinched at being called a toy and hoped the other one didn't see it. He hated himself for being so weak. He had never met someone like Marik who was strong enough to 'almost' outsmart him.

"And this has to do with me, how?" he wearily questioned not wanting to know the answer.

"Because I've decided to stay here" Marik said with a smirk

"No fucking way in hell are you staying here with me" Bakura spat out angrily.

"Guess we'll have to try heaven then because I'm not leaving" was Bakura's answer, the smirk never leaving Marik's face. Not wanting to deal with this right now Bakura just gave a murderous glare.

"Silly little thief," Marik said playfully before his voice got slightly dark, "I'm not scared of you like everyone else and I _won't _take no for answer. Actually I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet. So for now you're _my _toy so I suggest you accept it"

"I don't have to accept any of this. If you want fucking stay sleep on the floor and if you want to leave find the door. But understand this, I'm no more afraid of you than you are of me" Bakura hissed glaring at the blonde.

"Glad we've come to an understanding" Marik smirked and kissed Bakura on the lips one last time before walking into Bakura's room.

XXXXXXX

Me- So what do you think should I write more! Oh and I wanted to say Bakura was 13 when all that happened in the beginning. I kinda forgot to mention it

Melody-dumbass

Me- Shut up, Anyways I'm working on another story as well so I've decided to alternate every week with update so my next one should be up really soon...that is if you review and tell me if you like it...: )

...R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

1Hi everyone **Thank you for the reviews**...I'm so sorry I haven't updated...my computer broke down right after I posted this and I just got back a week ago from vacation. Anyways, Here's the next chapter...

Melody- Hurry up type faster -wacks off the back of head-

Me-OW...oh and with what happened to Ryou, well, you'll just have to find out but I can guarantee he's not dead.

Pairings...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S maybe

The main pairing is one of my favorites so I hope you like

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly.

**About the Title- **I'm thinking of changing it to _Esto perpetua_ which is latin for Let it be forever. This title makes more sense to the story which you would see how come the ending. I'm not turning this into a poll I'm just merely saying that so you'll know when/if I change it. Disclaimer-Don't own this hot couple or anything else...though maybe I'll rebel and steal them...nope tried that and it didn't work...

Desert Flower

Chapter 2

Bakura opened his eyes and was welcomed by complete darkness. Though the darkness was fine his other senses were awaking and he felt cold. He groped around for the blankets and couldn't find them so the logical thing to do was to snuggle closer to the person beside you right? Wrong. Bakura grabbed on to that person and quickly found himself pinned to his bed with a knife at his throat.

"Why pet, I didn't know you held such an attraction for me" Marik teased. '_Does he wake up with that damn arrogant smirk on his face'_ Bakura thought.

"Just get the fuck off me" Bakura growled and the knife was quickly gone from his throat but the weight stayed. "I said off"

"I heard what you said, but since when does that mean I'll listen" was the coy response.

"And I've finally come to the conclusion that you're a sadistic horny bastard" Bakura stated dryly.

"Really you flatter me, but" Marik bent down so that himself and the thief were face to face, "I'm not getting up until you beg."

Bakura struggled against the assassin, "Fuck you"

"Kindly" Marik replied then pulled Bakura into a rough kiss. Bakura responded to the kiss for only a moment and Marik let go of one of the thief's wrist that he was holding down. Taking this as an opportunity, Bakura slid that hand down to behind his back and pulled out the knife hidden there shoving it against Marik's own throat. Breaking the kiss Marik looked at the knife then Bakura.

"Table's have changed" Bakura said with a smirk of his own.

"No, you're just trying to be dominant," Mark said.

"I'll kill you,"Bakura said but somehow felt that he couldn't even if he tried.

"We both know that's not happening for two reasons, one, you're my toy" Marik said and skillfully took Bakura's elbow and shoved it taking the knife safely away from his throat and the arm now rested above the thief's head, "and two, because then you wouldn't have any information on what happened to your dear brother."

Bakura froze and stared at the assassin, "You lie, my brother's dead"

"Is he"

"Tell me what you know" Bakura demanded thrashing about trying to free himself.

"Stay still, you're not helping moving like that" Bakura stopped moving but the glare never left his face.

"What do you want"

"Merely your companionship"

"NO, I'm not a fucking whore, asshole"

"I didn't say that now I'll tell you what I know if you agree to what I say afterwards" They stared at each other, neither wanting to break the gaze until Bakura nodded and Marik released him getting up.

"Let's leave the bedroom, it's too tempting" Marik smirked breaking the tension that was held between the two. Giving him another glare Bakura went into the only other room in his hide out.

"Alright then," Marik began draping himself on something that kind of resembled a couch, "Your brother resides in the palace. He's currently a slave but in a week's time he'll be a gift as the new pharaoh's pleasure slave, willing or not."

"How do you know this," Bakura said trying to stay calm.

"I have my ways as you have yours"

"And what is it you want in return" Bakura asked curious.

"Your company and fifty percent of any of your future raids" Marik said and a growl was his answer.

"You've already given me the information I owe you nothing" Bakura smirked in triumph.

"Understand this tomb raider, I can have your brother framed for killing the old pharaoh and hung before you even see his face." Marik said, his voice cold and harsh. Silence filled the room as Bakura thought over what Marik said. This could be a trap and if it was he would kill Marik, but for now he would have to wait and see.

"Fine, I agree to your terms, we'll leave tonight when it return" Bakura stated then walked out of the 'house'.

XXXXXXX

The thief hadn't returned to his makeshift home until later on as the sun set. Entering his house silently his eyes darted back and forth waiting for the assassin to appear. He wasn't surprised when the said person landed directly in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell were you doing all day" Marik questioned out of curiosity.

"Getting my fill of sex at the brothel and staying away from you," the thief said throwing a bag on the table.

"I'm hurt, really I am," Marik quickly opened the bag to see what the thief returned with. " Not bad, gold, food, and a tent, bet you got that from gypsies,"

"Great now that your curiosity is filled let's go," Bakura interrupted becoming quickly annoyed.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "For someone who supposedly just got back from a brothel you sure are grumpy," Bakura looked away at the comment and ignoring the assassin walked back outside with the bag of supplies. "Perfect" Marik whispered to himself before following the other.

"We'll be traveling by this horse I 'borrowed' from a local farmer. I didn't get a chance to grab two so we'll have to share. We should be at the palace by night fall." Bakura said tying the supplies to the horse and mounting it.

"Oh so this means I get to be all over you for no reason," Marik said in a giddy voice. He wasn't joking either. Ever since he got on behind the thief he had been trying to grope him, even succeeding every once in a while.

"Would you stop that" Bakura half yelled irritated.

"Well it's your fault for being so damn sexy." Marik retorted childishly. It was then that Bakura 1) wished he didn't like this and 2) thought the situation couldn't get worse. It was then the horse tripped on something making them both fall forward over the hors's head and on top of each other.

"Marik get your ass off of me" Bakura growled out.

"Oh so you want to be on top" was the smug remark. Sighing in frustration he grabbed the assassin's hips and shoved him off then carefully inspecting the horse.

"Dammit" Bakura cursed softly then turned to Marik feeling he should explain, "The horse must've been tired from using her too much, She just passed out." Marik taking in the full reality of this situation looked at Bakura as if in despair for a moment. Then slowly his lips formed a small smirk.

"Guess the tent will come in handy" he said going to the horse and taking off the bag with everything needed. "Let's go before an animal from the desert comes for this dead beast."

Agreeing they walked for another hour before the sun began to set, the winds picking up a little.

"Alright let's put up camp here. We should get the tent up before it's dark," Bakura commanded grabbing the stuff from Marik. The two worked quickly not saying a word to the other using their skill in trade to their advantage. When the tent was set up it was dark out and the temperature in the desert dropped a great deal. Bakura tried to suppress a shiver. He was so involved with the tent he didn't notice the cold.

"Let's go inside and warm up," Marik said feeling cold himself. When they entered the tent Bakura let out a long sigh before dropping to his knees.

"Ra must really hate me today," the thief muttered to himself shaking his head. There was only two blankets in the tent. One to cover the floor and the other to cover whoever was lying down. Unfortunately Bakura never thought this would happen and berated himself for not being prepared. Now he had to share a bed with Marik again but with much less room.

Marik must've also noticed the situation because he was snickering off in the corner. Ignoring the sexy...no wait...ignoring the annoying assassin Bakura laid down in half of the makeshift bed allowing room for the other occupant. Marik slid in beside the tomb robber lazily draping an arm around the other's waist snuggling close.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well I was planning on sleeping, you."

"There is plenty of room so you don't need to be all over me." The minute he said that he was once again on his back pinned down. '_I wonder if this will be a daily occurrence'_ he thought to himself. The next thought though was if he would mind.

"What if I like to be 'all over you'" the assassin whispered in his ear. No other thoughts or words were spoken as a warm tongue traced his lips, plunging in his mouth. As if in a daze Bakura forgot resistance and slowly, almost shyly, kissed back. Instead of a rough kiss like expected, it was slow and passionate warming the tomb robber to his insides. Needing more contact Bakura lifted his hips grinding against the person above him, groaning and hearing a similar response from his partner.

"Fuck" Bakura breathed out trailing his hands down the tomb robber's chest slowly hearing a pleased moan from above him. Needing at least some dominance he flipped over the assassin dragging his tongue down the other's chest leaving a hot path of saliva behind it. Another lust filled groan came from Marik and Bakura stopped his ministrations for a second giving Marik the chance to flip the pair back over.

Slowly his hands explored the thief's muscular abs going slower until they reached the edge of his tunic slowly dipping in. Bakura raised his eyes meeting the assassin and mentally flinched at the look their. Lust. The problem was there was only lust there and for some reason with Marik, Bakura wanted more. What, he didn't know. Just more. Jerking away from Marik's grasp he left the tent ignoring the other who was cursing and screaming his name.

Bakura walked for about 15 minutes before plopping down on the sand sighing. What the hell was wrong with him. He just had the chance to get laid by a hot guy and denied him. Who does that. Beautiful people were hard to come by in Egypt and when he finds one what does Bakura do. He fucking walks about because of the 'look' in the other's eye. What did he care though. He knew the other for what a whole day and that was about it. So what if he was annoying and a bastard for fooling Bakura into giving up half of his loot.

Sighing again Bakura grabbed a fistful of sand chucking it into the wind. Bad idea. Especially since the wind was facing him.

"Ra Dammit" he cursed roughly rubbing at his eyes which he clenched shut.

"Idiot. Who the fuck throws sand at themself" an invading voice stated causing Bakura to jump slightly pulling out his dagger.

"Put that thing away before you poke your own eye out" Marik said slapping the thief's hand that held the knife out of his way.

"You're lucky I found you and brought my waterskin otherwise your ass would be in deep shit" He lightly lectured pulling out the said object and pouring water onto his hands. Raising his hand he slowly wiped at Bakura's eyes removing as much sand as he could without any cloth or other material.

"I didn't say I needed your help"

"Nor do I expect you to ask" Was the witty comeback. When Bakura could finally open his eyes he gave a light glare but a barely noticeable nudge of his head showed thanks. Ignoring the hand to help him up he raised himself up from the sand noticing how cold it was again. Wondering how he could so easily forget the desert's coldness he made his way back to the tent slipping inside.

"You know you have a bad habit with excusing yourself from a conversation without saying anything"

"So I'm sure you've picked up a few 'bad habits' yourself"

"I'd have to agree with you there"

"Wow, that's a first"

"Can't we have at least attempt a conversation"

"No" Bakura stated then snuggled into the blankets, "Try again some other time. I'm tired"

"Fine" Marik huffed, rolling his eyes, "Goodnight 'Kura"

"Asshole" was his Bakura's oh so intelligent retort and they both laid down preparing to sleep.

"Bakura"

"What" The thief growled showing he was obviously tired.

"Don't think I forgot how I can get you horny now"

"Fuck you" Bakura said and after a few seconds added "Asshole"

XXXXXXX

Me- I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out since im going on vacation and I don't want anyone to think I abandoned this.

Melody-well it's only been how many months

Me-Shut up, but yeah, like I said before I won't be able to update for two weeks.

Please review...it gives me motivation to know people like what I write but even if you don't I still plan on continuing this. Mainly to get the idea off of my chest but I also like it. With that said...Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, once again thank you for the reviews. It shows how there are more who like this hot pair and I shall try my best to portray them right.

Melody- yeah and why is it im the only one who care what you think

Me-because you have to being my yami, you love me, you want to hold me, you want to kiss me...

Melody- Shut the hell up you Ra-damned idiot.

Me-whatever

Pairings...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S maybe

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly.

**Warning-** I went ahead and put lime in ths chapter so if you don't want to read it you'll know when it's coming and skip down. But then again this is rated R so if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**- you know I think they make this up so they can rub it in to all the authors that they don't own the characters because every time I have to right this I get all hopeful.

**Please Read**- I'm looking for a bete reader and though I don't know the full requirements of what one does I would be happy if someone could fill me in. Thank you.

* * *

Desert Flower

Chapter 3

Morning came to soon for Bakura's tastes as the sun filtered in through a hew holes. Groaning he turned on to his side observing the man in front of him. To Bakura's dismay Marik didn't even look relaxed in his sleep and was obviously on guard as well. With a light sigh he got up and went to kick the body in the stomach having his foot caught.

"Thought you were awake, get your lazy ass up" Bakura said and the assassin peeked one eye open before closing it taking a deep breath. In a second he was up an moving around rolling the blankets up without saying a word.

"You're not very talkative" Bakura commented slightly missing the weird arguments.

"And you care because" Marik shot.

"I don't" Bakura replied quickly, a little too quickly. Shrugging Marik sat down on what was now sand.

"I'm sure. Now what are we going to do now my ingenious thief" Marik said laying back crossing his arms behind his head as a pillow.

"Well, we'll have to walk a little but I know an old lady that lives somewhat near here" Bakura replied sitting down to relax his legs for the oncoming walk.

"Oh, how sweet." Marik mocked and Bakura glared at him.

"You won't touch or hurt her understand. Some people have enough to deal with and don't need to add you to the list. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky" Bakura said mumbling the last part.

"Believe it or not I wouldn't sink that low. People who need to kill children, the sick, or the old are just cowards," Marik shot out sounding angry. He took Bakura off guard with that statement and the tomb robber slowly stood up.

"Wow, maybe you aren't as pathetic as I thought," Bakura said maintaining his annoyed look but obviously showing some respect for the assassin. Nodding his head at the hidden meaning to those words Marik got up as well then went outside immediately being greeted with the desert heat.

"Ra for one day I wish you could spare us and shine your light somewhere else" he groaned moving to one side of the tent as Bakura went around to the other. Bakura silently agreed with Marik on that as he helped bring down the tent.

"Okay it shouldn't be that long of a-" The thief was immediately cut off a pair of lips on his and a tongue slicked with saliva probing at his mouth for entrance. Granting permission Bakura brought his arms around Marik's neck, one of his hands nestling in the others spiked hair. Shortly after they gave way to breathe from their mouths staring at each other. '_I'll take it as a yes for this being a daily thing' _he thought amused. A weird feeling passed through the thief and he quickly back away from the other's touch turning around. Sensing the change in Bakura Marik gave a slight smirk.

"Just needed to make my morning better" he said and Bakura nodded.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled, "We're not going to be able to take all of this stuff so we'll just leave it here for some lucky person to find" Bakura said with obvious regret.

"You act like it's the horse which you didn't mind leaving one bit"

"Hey, I could've cared I was just to tired to attempt it" Bakura protested and started walking in the direction they were going last night.

"I'm so close to believing that" Marik said with an eye roll walking beside the other.

A few hours later a town was forming in the distance. Instead of going into the town like Marik assumed they stayed along the outskirts where there were a few huts scattered in a random order. Approaching a descent looking and surprisingly a house of mud and clay, Marik gave a low whistle.

"Can't beat this" he said eyeing the nice looking house. Ignoring the assassin Bakura walked up to the door pounding on it. A few seconds later a young girl looking to be about eighteen with waist length brown hair and brown eyes opened the door a crack. It sprang open at the sight of Bakura her eyes lighting up.

"Bakura" she squealed loudly and the said person began rubbing his temples.

"This is a migraine waiting to happen" he mumbled before she grabbed him by the arm pulling him in. A glare from Marik brought her attention to him and took a step back but gave a glare of her own.

"Who's this" she spat out giving him a dirty look.

"Please Bakura, Tell us of this guest" an aging lady was standing in one of the hallways. Her gray hair was streaked with auburn, and her dull green eyes smiled for her giving off a warm feeling when she entered the room.

"Megumi," Bakura said his voice softening, "It's good to see you again, this is Marik he's"

"His lover" Marik interrupted and tried not to laugh at Bakura's bewildered look.

"What" the girl from before shouted. "You can't be"

"Now, now, Elise , Bakura has a right to be with who he wants. Go and finish your chores." Megumi said not wanting to start an argument. The girl stomped off a frown gracing her features as she went into another room.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Marik. I'm sure you and Bakura are tired from your travels so you can inform me of the reason to this unexpected but welcomed visit later. Bakura you know where the room you stay in is and I'm sure Marik will accompany you." she said smiling and Bakura couldn't help but blush and nod, "Oh and prepare a bath for yourselves to enjoy, though I love having you here I could do without the smell."

Bakura simply gave a small smile before going down the hall Elise recently did. Stopping at a door Bakura gently pushed it open using his eyes to signal Marik to go in. Once they entered the room he turned and shut the door quickly.

"Lover" Bakura seethed.

"I don't need anyone else to know my identity" Marik answered calmly. There was no way he was going to admit he was jealous of the girl out there.

"So you come up with lover," Bakura sighed again. "Well we're going to have to bathe and though I was planning on having a peaceful bath I have a feeling with you joining me it will be anything but that."

"Oh stop being a grouch" Marik said irritated, "Show me where the bath is"

They quickly left the room passing Elide who was cleaning and didn't notice them at all. Marik noted how peaceful she looked when she was relaxed. Continuing on the left from the front door going around to the side of the house where a separated hut was. When they entered there was only a huge bath with candles lit all around it.

"I have a feeling Megumi expected my company though she claims not to" Bakura said testing the water which was nice and hot. Taking a step away he turned around to see a very naked assassin standing there a smirk gracing his features. Ignoring the other's face for a moment Bakura's eyes couldn't help but travel down the assassin's body landing on a certain area. _Well that's where the idiot gets all his confidence'_ he thought staring at the large member. '_And this isn't even all the way.'_

"As much as I love the looks I would like to get clean," Marik said a knowing look in his eyes. Blushing Bakura stepped out of the way allowing him to get by. Bakura's confidently stared at the other's ass though when he was getting into the tub.

"Liking what you see"

"Very much" Marik smirked and leaned back against a part of the wall a candle wasn't operating. Bakura stood there for a moment unsure of himself. Marik was so beautiful and the same could hardly be said for himself. Even though he had to use his charms countless times he never really appreciated his body. Wiping away those thoughts Bakura allowed his cloak to drop to the floor. Without any hesitation his tunic came next leaving him as naked as the day he was born. It was then he noticed Marik staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"As beautiful as the rest" He said obviously talking about Bakura's assets. Coloring at the comment he quickly entered the tub moving away from Marik toward the middle where it got slightly deeper. Sinking lower he held his breath going underwater and relaxing for a minute before coming up. Since he was facing the opposite direction of Marik he looked over his shoulder shaking his wet hair in the process.

The assassin was pretty much drooling at the site before him. With his perverted self kicking in he swam over to Bakura who had fully turned around. They stood in front of each other for a moment looking each other's eyes with unexplainable mixed feelings. Leaning forward it was Bakura who started the kiss nipping at Marik's lower lip sucking on it gently. Moaning Marik pulled the thief closer so they were completely up against each other. Wrapping his hands in Marik's hair Bakura tried pulling them together even closer grinding against the assassin. They pulled back for air and Bakura leaned his head on Marik's chest not for a second did they stop the pace they made for themselves rubbing against the other.

"Uh...Oh Ra..." Bakura moaned about to come when Marik stopped and held the thief a little bit away holding onto his shoulders.

"What the hell" Bakura growled angrily his eyes clouded with need.

"You aren't coming until I say" Marik said and shoved the thief against the wall of the tub savagely attacking his neck but not allowing any lower body contact.

"Fuck" Bakura breathed out trying to take in air as he moved his head to the side so Marik could have more room. The moment he did that warmth was gone from his neck and he could feel a went tongue licking at his nipple then teeth gently tugging at it.

"Uh uh...Oh...By Ra touch me" Bakura said trying to maintain control of his body and instantly regretted it at Marik's smirk.

"Beg"

"You're out of...oh...your... fucking...uh...mind" The thief said glaring at the body below him.

"We've discovered that already, now if you want your release you will beg" Marik grabbed the thief's arousal squeezing it roughly drawing a moan from the thief. Smirking at he sounds he was getting he slid his thumb over the slit making Bakura buck up into his hands the moment he did that.

"Beg 'kura" he said hoping the thief would since he needed release just as bad. His hand moved up and down on the flesh he cradled in it coaxing the thief to plead.

"Marik! P-"

"Oh Isis!" a voice screamed at the end of the pool and both boys stopped what they were doing to see it was Elise who screamed and was now running from the bath only a towel around her. Hoping they could ignore the interruption Marik went to continue but Bakura was already getting out of the tub and drying himself off. Getting out himself he sighed drying his body off and putting on his tunic.

"I despise that girl almost as much as the pharaoh" Bakura heard the assassin mutter and smirked inwardly feeling pride at the fact Marik desired him so much. But they would have to do something about making him beg because he was thoroughly disgusted for almost giving in.

"Put cork in it. Not even the gods want to listen to you"

"Why don't I put you in it and satisfy us both" was the retort along with a pointed look to Bakura's erection. Shooting the assassin a glare he tried willing the hard on away and after a few minutes of ignoring Marik and deep breaths it was almost gone. '_Another good reason for the cloak'_ he thought smugly to himself tying the blood red robe around his neck making sure it covered that area. Glancing at his fellow Egyptian he noticed that the other still hadn't lost his -cough- problem. Not bothering to hold back his laughter Bakura held his sides his hair falling in his face.

"You have so much control, oh mighty assassin" he mocked.

"You think this is funny" Marik said playfully growling before noticing what he was doing and stopped. He didn't play with anyone and this only meant one thing. He was becoming attached.

"Get going, I have a problem to take care of that you obviously won't help me with. So go suck up to the wench and say we were getting to know each other better or something" Marik snarled and Bakura left eagerly also taking note of what happened.

With a sigh Bakura stopped before going into the house. Marik was right, he didn't go to a brothel before they left. He wanted to but didn't. And now right when he was about to get laid -no matter how humiliating begging is- they got interrupted. Bakura just couldn't wait until this was over and he could stay away from the sexy Egyptian.

XXXXXXX

Marik stood outside of the hut quietly, a dagger already out and ready in his hand. Leaning against the side of the building his stance became serious as he was approached by a masked figure.

"What the fuck took so long" he demanded of the person switching the dagger to the other hand.

"Well we weren't sure what happened, you guys left earlier than anticipated" the voice said and a chilling feeling passed through the air, but the assassin remained unfazed.

"As a spy I expected better but you do work for the Pharaoh so maybe not" Marik sneered, "Well we have business to do. I was told once we reached the outskirts of the city I got half pay." A minute later a bag of coins was tossed into his hands which he secured around his waste.

"Does he suspect anything"

"If he did I wouldn't still be here now would I" Marik sneered and the other person's eye's glared at him.

"Fine, I'll be keeping tabs on you" The next thing you know he's gone with Marik standing there alone. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair.

"Overexert yourself" a familiar voice said in his ear and he turned to a smirking Bakura.

"Not in your dreams" Marik retorted about to go inside, a hand on his wrist stopping him. He looked at Bakura who was staring at him.

"What" he growled but the thief didn't let go.

"Remember, don't lay a finger on Megumi or Elise," Bakura warned and Marik gave him a weird look.

"But the wench interrupted valuable sex time" he complained and the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, she's traumatized enough" Bakura said chuckling at the last part.

"I don't doubt it" Marik replied walking off. For a minute chocolate eyes watched him go. _Something happened tonight. His face was completely serious when he first turned around. He looked ready to kill_. That thought was unsettling on the white-haired thief.

* * *

Me- this is all you get for right now because adding anymore would take away from the next chapter. And I like where this ended anyways. I hope you enjoyed the lime.

It may take awhile for the next update but no ore then two weeks and a day. It's just that school is starting next Thursday so I HAVE to get ready and shit.

Melody- You sound so excited

Me- yeah well school sucks but we all need an education these days or the next thing you know we'll be mindless idiots

Melody- You aren't

...R&R...


	4. Chapter 4

1Me- wow im so happy for all the reviews. I feel all excited and stuff now with everyone liking my story.

Melody- yeah I guess its not that bad but just because of the little lime from the scene before. Because any type of lime between those two is hot!

Me- Agreed..hopefully I won't have as many mistakes in this chapter

Melody- well if you weren't such an idiot..

Me- I am not!

Melody- you talk to yourself

Me- ...

Pairings...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S maybe

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly.

**Disclaimer**- Once again ths is pointless but I don't own Yugioh. Do I want to? Heck yes!

**Warnings**- I may decide to throw in some lime and of course there will be cussing. Um...yeah that should be all of that...oh and blood, people dying, stuff like that.

* * *

Desert Flower

Chapter 4

Marik expected for Elise to be shocked but he didn't expect for her to throw a basket of dirty clothes at him. Or the long lecture after that.

"You grimy little bug. How dare you touch him so indecently in the tub! I was in there thank you very much and that is just so vile and so disgusting" Elise trailed on but Marik already had a pretty good grip on his dagger trying to gain control. He was one of the best assassins and if this girl doesn't shut up she would find out how he got so good. Suddenly feeling a tingling sensation in the back of his mind he didn't tense when Bakura touched his wrist.

"Elise that's enough. Marik's my lover, he can touch me how he likes in that manner" Bakura said interrupting the girl in mid sentence.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. Good night Bakura" Elise said crisply turning the other way and hurrying into her room.

"Why is she so damn annoying" Marik complained as they entered their room.

"Her parents abandoned her as a child, I was the one who brought her to Megumi to live. She thinks of me more like an older brother." Bakura tried to explain.

"I still thinks she likes you" Marik grumbled.

That statement caused Bakura to smirk. "So you're jealous"

"Of her? Don't kid yourself. She's no competition" Marik said with a light and thoughtful smirk.

"And I'm not the prize of one" The tomb robber argued.

"That's what you think" The blonde said and pulled Bakura close, pressing their bodies together, "But I _know_ the truth, and no matter what you say you're a prize I won"

Pulling back from the embrace at once Bakura growled pulling out his dagger. His eyes were clouded over so you couldn't tell what he was thinking. In the light you could see how his chocolate eyes were colored with random specks of red.

"I've told you once Marik and this is the last warning." He ground out trying to maintain control of the fury he was ready to unleash on the assassin. "I'm not one to be fucked with. And definitely not by you"

A look crossed Marik's face and thoughts filled his mind. There was so much he wanted to tell the thief. So much he couldn't say. And he knew that in the end, so many things would be left unsaid. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Bakura. His gaze was guarded and the knife he held radiated danger. Just how a thief should be. Especially the Thief King. And as powerful and absolutely stunning this man was, a man must do what's needed for the sake of family. He just hoped Bakura would understand in the end. The assassin once again noticed he was straying off what was happening and carefully masked his eyes, hoping no emotion was let through.

"I'm the one in charge and you've known that since the moment we left. And though I may let you 'play leader' every once in awhile doesn't change a thing Bakura" Marik sneered.

"Fuck you Marik. Because though you may get your fix from ruining people, it's not going to happen with me. You disgust me. Killing when you don't need to, just for money. It's pathetic." Bakura said in anger before walking into the room and lying on the bed.

Marik stood for a moment reflecting on Bakura's words. Why was he letting it get to him? That ignorant thief had no idea what he put up with in his life. He had no clue as to why Marik killed countless. So why did what the thief say effect him so? Twisting his wrists allowing them to crack , Marik then went to join Bakura in bed.

When he entered the room Bakura was lying on the bed with his back towards the other and Marik couldn't help but think of how stubborn the other was being.

"Are you just going to stand there all night."

"What do you care"

"You're bugging the fuck out of me"

Bakura turned around and grabbed the other's wrist pulling him into the warmth of the bed sheets then rolled over once again.

With a sigh Marik got under the blankets pulling them over Bakura and himself. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a bitchy tomb robber tonight.

XXXXXXX

An awkward silence passed through the room with Elise, Bakura, and Marik as the three sat around a small table set for four. Elise kept glaring at Marik non stop and the assassin was seriously annoyed by this girl.

"Stop fucking staring you damn wench" he said letting his mouth go and Elise gasped.

"How _dare _you talk to me like that. You worthless trash" The girl tried to lunge over the table but a voice broke through the air very softly.

"Come now you two, can we at least eat first?"

"I'm sorry Megumi, But he's so rude and selfish. I can't help but be worried about Bakura's welfare" At this Marik snorted and looked to the side.

"Elise can you please prepare the breakfast for today" With a nod of her head the girl walked off silently.

"Bakura. Can you please tell me what caused you to travel so far from the ruins. You haven't visited me as much since I moved over here and curiosity still gets the best of me." Megumi said gently.

"What are you trying to say"

"Merely that there is something bigger behind this visit" Bakura stared Megumi in the eyes for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes. Marik may have a lead on what is going on with Ryou. He may still be alive yet" Bakura sighed and his worries only deepened at the hope that flashed through Megumi's eyes. He didn't want anyone to get their hopes up.

"It's been so long since I've seen the dear boy. I give you my prayers to the Gods that you find him with no harm."

"Wait a minute how do you and Bakura know each other if you know Ryou as well" Marik spoke up and Megumi smiled at the blonde.

"My husband was a merchant and I would travel with him through Kuru Eruna frequently. We were good friends with Bakura's late parents. My husband was one of the unfortunate that were at Kuru Eruna when the massacre happened. I was sick and he had me stay at our home that was just far enough away. It didn't matter though. The Pharaoh himself could smell the burning flesh. But I thought Bakura would have told you this" The question at the end made Marik hesitate only a second before he answered.

"Well I'm sure you know that Bakura doesn't like to talk of the fate the Gods have given him. So I only gathered bits and pieces." Marik covered quickly and Bakura sent a nod of approval in his direction.

"I see"

"The food is ready I just need to know if you'll be having milk today Megumi"

"Yes dear"

A second later everyone was sitting quietly munching on the little amount of food provided.

"Are you leaving today Bakura" Elise asked her eyes betraying the calm voice.

"Yes, But I'll be back to visit soon Elise"

"I guess. So long as you promise to bring a present" She said with a smile and he chuckled deeply.

"I'll see what I can do"

"The supplies are set, you can leave whenever ready." Megumi interrupted and Marik found himself holding respect for this women who obviously suffered a great deal. If she could shut Elise up she deserved respect he mused to himself.

XXXXXXX

Walking to the entrance of the city the Pharaoh resided on Marik looked questioningly at Bakura.

"What was wrong with Megumi that she wasn't in Kuru Eruna" He questioned. It was still a few miles away and he needed something to do.

"She was pregnant" Was his ever so detailed reply.

"Then where is the child?"

"Dead. The baby died that night"

"So in a sense you could say Megumi is like a survivor of Kuru Eruna" MArik satated to himself.

"Not at all" Bakura said stopping to look at the assassin.

"And why's that"

"No one survived that night. Not even myself. If you weren't killed physically you died mentally and emotionally." Bakura replied with a distant look in his eyes. As if he was still fighting the demons from so long ago. With a quick intake of air Marik smashed their lips together forcing his tongue into the others mouth. He wanted nothing more then to take that look from the thief's eyes and he would do it in any means known.

Bakura clawed at the others bare chest trying to grab hold of something before he settled with nestling his hands in the spiky locks, tugging. It was one of the best kisses either had ever experienced and left them craving more.

"Marik" Bakura whispered, the voice held the unspoken.

"You and I both know that this...that we, can't happen Bakura. Not now or ever" Marik said keeping the emotion in his voice to a minimum, "This is no more than a deal. And when it's done you will see very little of me I assure you"

"Fine" Bakura smiled at him, a true one without the sneer and hatred combined in it. In that one look Bakura gave his feelings, of what, he didn't know but a second later it was gone and in its place was the Thief King.

"Let's go we have business to attend to"

"Still trying to play leader"

"I'm not playing anymore" Bakura smirked and they continued on in silence.

No more than an hour later they were inside the city passing jewels and food in the dozen. As they passed one stand a necklace caught Bakura's eyes and the thief being just that, couldn't resist.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to know the price of this" Marik intervened just as Bakura's hand was about to snatch it off of the stand.

"That one is about 3 gold pieces, simply because it's come all of the way from a different country. I'm sure you understand" the merchant said eyeing Marik and Bakura trying to peer underneath the cloaks expertly covering their faces.

"Perfectly, I'll take it" Marik said and pulled out the required amount from a pouch on his hip then grabbing the necklace.

"A pleasure doing business with you" the merchant said greedily grabbing the money.

"I'm sure it was mine" Marik answered almost haughtily before walking off Bakura right behind him.

"What did you do that for, I wanted the necklace" Bakura said once out of earshot.

"I know that's why I got it for you" Marik aid handing it over. Bakura looked at the assassin uncertainly. What a confusing guy. One minute he's saying how they can't be together and the next he's buying a very expensive necklace for him.

Taking the gift, Bakura took the time to study the treasure. It was a gold necklace but the thing that attracted him to it the most was that the charm dangling from it was the same flower hanging from his ear. In the center of it was a red jewel that glowed with orange in the light. Clasping it around his neck he nodded his thanks to the one beside him, he just couldn't say thank you by voice.

"We can't go to him during the day so we'll go in tonight. I know where the servant quarters are and can lead you there."

"Fine in the meantime we'll go ahead and rest up"

They spotted a local tavern before ordering one room they passed countless drunks and whores before arriving in the more quiet half of the inn.

"Room 69" Marik muttered under his breath as the walked down the hall. "Aha" Opening the door held it open letting Bakura enter with a bow.

"What a gentlemen"

"What a lady" Marik retorted closing the door upon entering. Throwing down his things and removing his cloak Bakura marched over to the assassin angrily before grabbing his hands.

The other watched with curiosity and amusement at what the thief was doing. Taking Marik's hand he guided it lower until placing it on his crotch which Marik instantly grabbed.

"This is not a womanly feature" Bakura said biting back a moan. The hand on his groin slowly began to massage it.

"Guess you're right." Marik brought there lips together in a hungry kiss and shuddered as the thief's fingers lightly traced his muscles. Pulling back Marik looked Bakura in the eyes.

"This is no more than sex" The tomb robber hesitated before answering.

"Understood"

Attaching his mouth to Marik's neck the thief bit down, hard before licking at the wounded spot.

"So much for rest" Bakura said with a smirk. Marik tossed the thief on the bed quickly hovering over him.

"Who needs rest" With a smirk of his own his hand slipped under Bakura's small bit of clothes. "Especially with the promise of you"

XXXXXXX

That night Bakura and Marik wore black cloaks, and avoiding the guards made it to the walls on the left wing of the palace. Bakura couldn't help but feel something was wrong and shook it off.

"Now what genius" Bakura asked sarcastically. The palace was huge and the windows up there were even higher. Just then a rope fell hitting him off the head.

"You have an insider" Bakura said raising an eyebrow. When Marik didn't reply he started climbing the rope the assassin right behind him. When they reached the tope he jumped onto the floor and gazed critically at the man in front of him. He looked exactly like Marik right down to the blonde hair and violet eyes. The only difference was he held both innocence and insanity.

"Not an insider but a brother?"

"Yes, Malik meet Bakura and vice versa" Marik said regret in his voice.

"So you're Ryou's brother. I've heard a great deal about you" Malik said his voice filled with wonder.

"Sadly I can't say the same" Bakura answered glaring at Marik before turning back to his brother. "Do you know where Ryou is"

"Yes he's in the a room by the slave chambers, they've kept him in there since the announcement that he would become a concubine in a few days." Malik replied bitterly.

"Alright let's go" Bakura said to Marik who nodded then they both left leaving Malik where he stood.

'_Well he doesn't have much manners. But all jokes aside I'm sorry Ryou. I just hope you know I do this out of love"_ Malik thought silently staring at the spot his brother just stood. With a sigh he shook his head, praying to the gods that no more blood than necessary would be spilt tonight.

Bakura followed Marik out the door and into what looked like a courtyard before entering yet another part of the palace. The assassin was strangely quiet and hadn't said much since they left the tavern.

Something was wrong. This part looked strangely familiar to Bakura who had only been to the palace once. And where he went before led to the pharaoh's chambers. The walls were lined with gold and no guards were out at all, making this even more strange to the thief. Stopping in front of a door Marik moved behind Bakura whispering into his ear.

"In here" It was then Bakura realized what was wrong. The door in front of him held the Sennen Eye on the front. The mark of the Pharaoh. Bakura reached for his dagger trying to turn around but was thrown into the room by Marik.

The thief didn't have a chance to breathe before six guards were on him, tackling him to the ground, binding his wrist together behind his back. Bakura heard his name being screamed and looked up to come face to face with his brother.

Unlike Bakura's cropped hair Ryou's was long, stopping right under his shoulder blades. He was dressed in the clothes of a more important slave and his body bared very few scars. When you looked closer tears were streaming from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Bakura!"

"Ryou" Bakura breathed out before a voice caught his attention.

"How sweet, a brotherly reunion" Turning his head sharply Bakura saw the Pharaoh standing there in all of his glory.

XXXXXXX

Me-runs for cover sorry but I'm leaving it here. I should have another chapter up soon though I think this one was a bit rushed.

Melody- You cruel person...how could you...first you don't finish the lemon...now you leave me with a cliff hanger and oh you sad and sick little girl.

Me- well I'll try and update fast but I have school work and i may try to write the lemon...

Melody- excuses, excuses...I want another chapter now!

Me- yeah well then you can write the next chapter

Melody- I will!

Me- Good!

Please don't forget to R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Me-Hey everybody sorry it took so long to get this out and thank you all for your supportive reviews. I have a few good ideas on this story and I was wondering if anyone wanted to give the last chapter's lemon a shot?

Melody- pshht..

Me-Sorry if this chapter appears a little unorganized but I;ve been trying to get I tout and going through some pretty rough times.

Pairings...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S maybe

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly.

**Disclaimer**- Once again ths is pointless but I don't own Yugioh. Do I want to? Heck yes!

**Warnings**- I may decide to throw in some lime and of course there will be cussing. Um...yeah that should be all of that...oh and blood, people dying, stuff like that.

Oh and you might want to read some of last chapter to catch up...or remember it's been so long since i've posted.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on" Bakura yelled keeping an eye on his younger brother. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably, his weak struggle futile against the guards holding him.

"It's been to long Bakura, I thought better of you though. Foolishly being deceived how you were. Ha! Is this what the mighty look like fallen?" His cruel laugh echoed throughout the hallways. Walking to Bakura he roughly grabbed the other by his hair tilting his head back.

"You look pathetic Bakura. Pitiful even. Lying here with a forlorn look on your face. How does it feel? To know the one person you allowed yourself to trust turned you in. And he didn't do it for you Bakura. It was all for the money. All for me" Yami mocked Bakura with no shame. He was however, unprepared for the spit that landed on one of his sandaled feet.

"Fuck you" Bakura's voice was deadly calm as if the words had no effect. Yami studied him for a minute before smirking.

"You think you're so tough. That'll have to be changed. I want this filthy rat in the dungeons. Do as you wish but if you rape him you'll be dead" Bakura's eyes widened. He had expected the pharaoh to just kill him but no...he was planning to beat and torture him first. Bakura's hair shadowed his face blocking the cruel and cold look in his eyes. He wouldn't be broken that easily.

"Make sure you put the other one on my bed. Tie him there" Yami said watching Ryou with lust.

"Pharaoh" a voice said and the room turned deathly quiet all for Ryou's screams for help. "This was not part of the plan. You never said you would do this."

"You" Bakura yelled at Marik, who had interrupted, "You fucking asshole. You have no right to show any concern! You fucking sand nigger! Rot in the ground you bastard! I hope the afterlife breaks and tortures you! I fucking hate you!"

Listening to the thief's screams Yami laughed holding onto a wall for support. Marik glared at the pharaoh preparing to draw a knife. Catching the movement there were five guards around him their own weapons drawn.

"You were told to bring the thief to me where I said I would kill him. Not once did I say it would be fast or painless. Be happy your brother isn't dead."

Giving the pharaoh a glare Marik made the mistake of looking at Bakura. The assassin took a step back from the hatred aimed at him before looking away.

"Yes pharaoh" he said avoiding the astonished face of the thief.

"That's right keep kissing ass. And here I thought you were different" Bakura yelled before he was back-handed against his face. Daring to look up Bakura stared Yami straight in the face.

"You know something Bakura. I have a new idea." Motioning to his guards the thief was brought into a standing position. "I think I want you instead. Bring his brother down to the dungeons. Do what you wish the bait is no longer needed."

"No! Keep your fucking hands off of him" Bakura shouted as the guards began to take him away.

"Bakura! I'll be strong! Don't worry! Ra protect you brother! I love you" Ryou shouted not resisting the guards and excepting his fate.

"No Ryou! Fight it for once in you damn life! Fight" Bakura felt helpless watching his brother being pulled away and slid to the floor ignoring his captors for a moment. "I love you as well. May some God up there protect us both"

The minute his brother was gone from his site he started fighting again futilely trying to avoid the bed he was being brought to. Eventually he was pushed down onto the bed and was tied down in a spread eagle position.

"Now doesn't this look like fun" Yami said circling the bed. Noticing the guards were still in the room he glared yelling for them to leave.

Slowly he reached a hand to brush a strand of hair from the thief's face before pulling it back quickly from the snapping teeth.

"And here I thought this would be done the easy way" Yami said while pulling of his cape and toeing off his sandals. Kneeling on the edge of the bed he gave Bakura a cruel smirk that the thief was now accustomed to.

"Fuck you"

"What language...you'll have to learn to speak properly to a God you know" The comment was tossed out so carelessly and Bakura gave a smirk of his own and snorted at the pharaoh's ludicrous idea. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his stomach drifting downward, that made him finally start taking his situation more serious than ever.

Trying to reach for any of his daggers he wasn't surprised to find that they were all gone. '_Shit'_

"Now thief I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man" The hand that was slowly making it's way down before had finally reached it's destination and grabbed hold of Bakura. That one motion made the thief halt in his protests. Even he wasn't as stupid as to piss someone off when they were holding that 'area'.

"Now would you prefer this to have little pain or are you one of those kinky bastards that like the blood" Yami taunted fully aware of the affects he was having on the thief.

"If I had the choice I would bathe in _your_ blood" Bakura smirked at the thought letting his homicidal side take control. There was no way he'd be able to block the pharaoh out if he didn't.

-----

Marik walked into the slave quarters to find his brother sitting on a worn and beaten cot, worry marking his features. He quietly made his way over to him wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. At first Malik jumped at the presence before leaning into the touch.

"What happened? Is Ryou all right" he asked more than eager to make sure his...friend...was safe.

"I am a fool brother. A fucking idiot to believe Pharaoh to keep his word." Marik said tightening his grip even more.

"Tell me, Please. What happened in there" Malik didn't like the sound of this at all.

"The fucking bastard sent Ryou to dungeons to let the guards do as they please. And his grace decided to keep Bakura to himself. Oh Ra what the fuck have I done" Marik let out a pained moan, burying his face into his brother's hair. Pushing him off Malik turned wide eyes to him.

"I can't live without Ryou, brother. We have to rescue him" Malik tugged on Marik's arm trying to make him stand.

"Why? Do you know what the Pharaoh will do when he finds out." A loud smack echoed off of the walls.

"Since when have you cared what the pharaoh thinks? So you'll just have to take us with you this time, it's not that bad. I can survive out there like you. I mean Ra-damn Marik, you assassinated his father but you're scared of him? Then I have underestimated you greatly" Malik stopped there, afraid he had angered his brother a little too far. Long untamed spiky bangs covered Marik's eyes and the maniacal laughter within them.

"You're right for once..let's go get Ryou shall we" Malik nodded uncertain of the glint in Marik's eyes that set them a bit off.

They made their way down another long decorated hall, taking many narrow corridors but never getting caught up in the twists and turns that were meant to fool. After a good five minutes they reached a dark and dingy hall. A strangled moan was heard form the far end and Malik started to run before a hand grabbed the back of his cloak.

"Be smart!" Marik scolded before going ahead of him. "When we go in there ignore all of the guards and go straight to Ryou. After that block your eyes"

"I get it, let's go now"

"Isn't age supposed to bring maturity and patience" Marik mumbled under his breath following his brother who once again was in front of him.

Malik didn't have any regrets about what he was doing when he burst in the room only to see his lover being brutally raped. One man was holding him while the other quickly entered him over and over. Pained screams ripped through the air from the bleeding and battered boy.

"RYOU!" Malik shouted running to the boy to try pulling the men off of him. A sharp kick to the head made him fall to his knees. Another cry came from Ryou and Malik situated his body to cover his lover from any stray blows.

"What the fuck who is this" Malik took another hit to the side before he felt no more beatings. Cautiously lifting his head he looked up to see his brother smirking down at five guards, the rest dead.

"Any requests" he asked, his voice hoarse and cold.

"L-l-leave u-us a-a-a-" a guard started stuttering as they all backed up cornering themselves in a darkened area.

"A what? Alone...yeah right" Marik smirked shaking his head as he licked the blood on a sword from a fallen guard.

"P-p-please"

"Die" Marik whispered before bringing the blade down in a horizontal sweep. The heads of the guards rolling onto the ground as the bodies stayed up-rooted lost without the brains but the heart in them not quite done beating.

Malik's eyes stared in horror at his older brother and as Marik turned around he slid himself and Ryou backwards, whimpering slightly.

"Malik" Marik questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I had asked you not to watch...but it's not like you've never seen it before"

"It's no different from any other time" Malik whispered shaking his head before standing and pulling up the barely conscious Ryou with him.

"I'm going to meet you at the south end of the palace. Wait there with Ryou...if someone comes...meet me at the closest entrance to the market place. There should be a shop called 'Raoul'. Go and ask the shopkeeper to hide there. He should allow you safe entry." Marik turned to leave.

"Where are you going? To get Bakura" Malik was struggling with the weight of Ryou and his brother offered a sympathetic glance.

"Yes...Take care"

Malik sighed as his brother ran off leaving him with the now unconscious Ryou. Dropping the boy as gently as possible he went and grabbed the flask of water on a rotted key hook nearby. Holding it up to Ryou's lips the boy's mouth was halfway opened and accepted the water graciously.

"Malik" Ryou asked.

"Yes love" Malik cradled the head in his lap.

"Is my brother ok" he asked drinking even more of the water.

"He should be fine. Marik is going to get him"

Malik slowly stood and offered a hand to his young love. Accepting the offer Ryou stood and rested his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Let's go then" Malik said wary of the voices he heard above.

---

"Not so sadistic now are you" Yami asked pushing in and out of Bakura's bloody entrance. A jeweled hand was gripping snowy hair pulling harshly.

"Where's all the fight? I thought it would've lasted longer" Losing irritation he slapped the thief's face and with perfect aim he hit the already bruised cheek bone.

Dull brown eyes stared back at him. '_This is nothing new...nothing new at all. I hate his touch though. I want Marik's, the Ra-damned bastard. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate them. I hate them. Ra let me hate him. Let me hate him and let the hate fuel my revenge. Because I will get my revenge._' Bakura's thought's weren't noticeable at all and in fact, a light smile played at his lips. Their blood would be so beautiful.

"Not responding still" Long red knife marks were on Bakura's arms and chest. The decoration of a flower stood out n his right forearm and Yami made a vertical slice down it.

"What a flower...I'd say a rose with the thorns you carry. And want to know something Bakura? You...feel...so...damn...good" A spark entered Bakura's eyes and he futilely struggled against his bonds regretting every weakness he had.

"Figures you'd be...fucking...me...because the Priest...isn't giving you anymore" Bakura found his words taking a slow effect on the young pharaoh of Egypt.

"Shut up" Yami said pounding into him harder...and making another slice down his chest.

"Did I hit a soft spot pharaoh? No more Daddy and Seth to put out for you so you need me" Another blow to the face had Bakura's head spinning and he glared as the Pharaoh grunted above him. A few seconds later and Yami pulled out of the thief smiling almost in a polite fashion.

"It was nice using you Bakura ...just as Marik did. Unfortunately you'll be dead at dawn so you won't be able to see him now will you. Farewell" Bakura spit in his direction and turned his head to the pharaoh's laughter as he left the room.

Laying there Bakura noticed the _fine_ predicament he was in. There was no way he'd be able to escape with his wrists and ankles tied down to the bed. Nevermind the fact that he couldn't walk any where even if he wanted to. Looking around the room he was more than pleased to see his array of weapons laid out on a table not to far away...but far enough.

"Ra-damned fucking pharaoh needs to just be swallowed up by his so called fucking Gods...at least then he'll realize he isn't one himself." Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura" a voice called and he froze listening again for any movements or the voice. When Marik came from his hiding place Bakura laid there staring, to sore now to even put up a fight.

"Just go away Marik...Get the fuck out of my face" he said wearily and as Marik approached he pushed himself further into the bed.

"Are you here for a turn" he accused turning his head away.

"No I just figured you should know your brother and mine are waiting for us. So I'm going to let you loose and we can meet up with them" Slowly walking towards the unstable thief he flinched as Bakura trembled under his touch.

Now being freed Bakura slowly sat up rubbing his wrists before turning to look at his savior. With a quick motion he jumped on top of Marik, putting a dagger to his throat.

"Why shouldn't I kill you" Bakura whispered struggling to stay in the painful position.

"Because you need me to get to your brother...unless you think you could just stroll right past the jackass' guards" Leaning forward he went to put a chaste kiss on Bakura's lips but the thief, as expected, drew back.

"Promise you won't...touch me...unless needed" he said quietly...something that could've been considered broken if it wasn't the Thief King speaking.

"I promise" Bakura released him then turned around struggling to get dressed, perfectly aware of Marik's critical gaze. Finishing his outfit with his infamous red cape he turned around to Marik and smirked.

"Let's go"

"Let's" Wiping the smirk off his face Marik picked him up bridal style and headed for the door.

"What the fuck are you doing you just fucking promised that you wouldn't touch me and the next thing I know I'm in your fucking arms. Put me down right now." Bakura yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and stop acting like you've just glanced at the sun for the first time in your life." Marik growled. The thief was struggling and making him so much harder to hold. Eventually he'd calmed down enough to notice they were almost at the south end.

"You know just because you're helping doesn't mean I still don't want to kill you" Bakura said seriously.

"I know"

"So you understand that once my brother, and yours as well I'm guessing, are safe that I will no longer keep in touch and I'll kill you on sight if you're near me"

"Yes Bakura I know" Bakura gave the assassin a skeptical look before closing his eyes and promptly passing out.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review! Hopefully a new chapter will be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Me-Alright please don't hate me because I'm just now updating but I finally know what I'm going to do.

Melody-Thank Ra!

Me-Shut up anyways **Read This**- by they way, I reread past chapters andnoticed in the beginning Bakura had the millennium ring. Now I forgot about that all up until now so lets just say he doesn't know of the powers it holds.

**Pairings**...YB/YM...M/R...Oc/Oc...some YY/S maybe

**Summary**- He was The King of Thieves with a fury matched by none. Cursing his existence he lives to have his revenge for a brother he thinks is dead. But on one of his most important raids someone gets in his way. Someone who knows what he's going through. Can a tomb robber who lives for a dead village find love with an assassin who can be just as deadly?

**Disclaimer**- Once again this is pointless but I don't own Yugioh. Do I want to? Heck yes!

**Warnings**- I may decide to throw in some lime and of course there will be cussing. Um...yeah that should be all of that...oh and blood, people dying, stuff like that.

* * *

Bakura blinked, slowly adjusting his eyes to the light. He went to sit up but felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and lay back down.

"Get rid of the fucking lights." he demanded to whoever was in the room with him. As a shadow cast over the room, he found it easier to open his eyes.

"It's nice to see you awake brother." Ryou said softly knowing of his brother's headache.

"How long have I been out?" Bakura asked drowsily and lifted a hand to tenderly touch his head.

"Well...you slept through three moons...so that would make it four days." Ryou said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what the fuck happened that I got this pain in my head." Bakura tried to get up again but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Apparently when Marik was trying to get you out guards got in the way and he…uh… accidentally dropped you on the floor." his brother explained this and stood up.

"Accident my ass," Bakura grumbled before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Bakura." Ryou whispered leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He walked down a small hall to a group of people in what would be considered a living room.

"Thank you again Megumi for letting us stay here with you." Ryou bowed to the old lady who nodded.

"How is Bakura? Has he woken up yet?" Elise questioned and when Ryou nodded she squealed jumping onto Ryou burying her face into his snowy locks. Malik and Marik who were in the corner of the room perked up more at this piece of information.

"Quiet Elise we don't want to wake him." Megumi scolded the girl and she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly and stepped away from Ryou.

"I'm assuming Bakura didn't have much to say." Malik spoke up turning the attention on him for a second.

"Not really he was wondering what happened but he seemed to have already known he was here. I know he would've asked otherwise."

"I'm not surprised; Bakura's been here enough times." Megumi said before leaning on the wall behind her. "Well, this old woman is tired and needs her rest. I trust you'll all be following my example shortly after."

Within seconds Megumi was out of the room and the sound of a door closing followed shortly after.

"For an old lady she sure does move fast." Marik mumbled moving from his place against the wall to go sit on a worn down chair. Elise glared at him before saying goodnight to everyone else and going to bed.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou whispered obviously very tired.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked while moving to wrap his arms around his lover. Ryou sighed leaning against Malik, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Megumi doesn't have enough room to house all of us. And we can't expect to push ourselves into her house and stay forever. Where will we go? There's not a place that the pharaoh is not having searched. I'm quite surprised he hasn't found us yet since we're so close to the border." Ryou reopened his eyes to gaze at Marik.

"What can we do?" he asked over his nervousness for the assassin.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll wait until Bakura gets up so he and I can speak of this. Until then get some sleep. Tonight we have to go to town again." Marik said pulling out a folded blanket from a stitched up bag.

"Speaking of that, we can't keep living on these crazy hours. Sleeping during the day and buying the food we need from 'Raoul' at night. Whatever we can't find is stolen...it's just...not something I'm accustomed to." Ryou turned around in Malik arms and rested his head in the crook of Malik's neck.

"I know Ryou, I know." Malik looked at his brother over Ryou's head and nodded, stepping away from his lover a little to guide him to a small makeshift room once used for storage.

Once everyone was sleeping Marik stepped outside, relaxing in the sunlight that felt so foreign to him over the last few days. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He'd been up since the whole 'rescue mission' happened and was tired as hell. Then there was the problem that Bakura had just regained consciousness, even if it was only for a few minutes. The problem was they needed Bakura awake now, to help them with what to do. Marik honestly had no fucking clue, none at all.

"Ra what have I done?" he said aloud closing his eyes and shading them with a hand.

There was no telling what Bakura would do or say to him when he woke up for more than a few minutes. What could be said? He had betrayed him. He knew of the thief's evolving feelings and he just used the tomb robber.

He couldn't help it though. Bakura was so strong; a force to be reckoned with even. He felt the need to break him. He couldn't stand seeing the will and power the thief had. It wasn't fair to him. He had nothing at all and had been in the old pharaoh's service for years. When Yami had approached him to kill his father that was one thing but then going a step further and ask him to toy with the thief? It was all too much, especially when the only thing he had wanted was his brother.

But then…how could the thief even like him? They had only known each other for a couple of days…just days…and how could he feel the need to return those feelings?

Marik sighed before closing his eyes and falling back against the concrete. He would deal with everything when Bakura woke up…

"Are you planning on burning your skin off?"

Marik was up an instant his hidden dagger was revealed and he was ready to kill. One could only imagine the shock he felt to see Bakura leaning against the door, bandages hanging off of him, and a crooked smirk on his face.

"How nice of you to join the land of living, Bakura," he said still slightly in shock, putting his dagger away at the same time. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Well he didn't do or say anything just watched as Bakura sat down beside him with a great amount of difficulty do to his various wounds.

"So tell me…what's been going on these past few days?" Bakura asked leaning his head against the house.

"Where should I begin? We made it out with little difficulty except for one run in with the guards, which by the way is where the lovely head wound came from." Bakura snorted but nodded his head for Marik to continue. "Well, you know of 'Raoul' right? I'm sure you do any thief would. That's where we've been going to at night buying what we need and stealing what they didn't have. It's been working out okay but we can only stay up Megumi's ass for so long. I'm at a loss for what to do. Yami has guards posted everywhere and he's searching for you."

Bakura sat in silence taking everything in that was said. He fingered the millennium necklace he wore around his neck a souvenir from his first trade.

"Ah, I wanted to show you this. It reminded me so much of you," Marik said and from behind his back he pulled out a gold rod with a golden ball on top. On the ball was the millennium eye just like Bakura's object. (I know a horrible attempt to describe it.)

"It said it was called the millennium rod in the description." Bakura looked over the object curiously.

"Perhaps the Pharaoh has more of these hidden throughout the palace." He commented before pulling his eyes away from the object.

"I think I know what to do. A while back I came across an old cave near the Kuru Eruna wasteland. There were many passages that I got to know and I used it as my own home for a year before leaving to kill the old pharaoh. It's furnished and the best thing I can think of."

"Yami will be checking Kuru Eruna though, won't he?" Marik asked. The plan did sound good.

"Not at all. Kuru Eruna was a village of thieves, it was hidden well. He probably won't look even if he did know considering it's, as I said before, a wasteland." Bakura explained his side knowing it would work. What other choice did they have?

"Alright then. When are brothers wake up we'll tell them."

"Yep." They sat in more silence, Marik still not knowing what to say.

" Bakura…I." Marik started but Bakura cut him off.

"On one condition will I change my mind about killing you." Bakura said looking off into the distance where the sun was setting.

"I'll do it." '_Damn that sounded a little too eager_' Marik thought and saw Bakura's amused face.

"So quick to agree, Marik. Well here it is…I'd like you to become my partner. I want the pharaoh dead almost as much as I want you gone. I just chose him instead." Bakura said as if he was still rethinking his decision.

"I'll do it but…is that the only reason?" Marik asked.

"I would have done the same thing for Ryou," was all Bakura said before once again attempting to stand up. A tan hand was shoved into his vision and he looked at it for a minute before turning his gaze to the violet eyes of its owner. Without a second thought he grasped the hand allowing Marik to help him up. They made their way inside towards their brothers' room before stopping right outside the door.

"Um Bakura…there is something else you should know." Marik stated.

"There is no need to tell me Marik, me and Ryou have always had a freaky twin thing. I am perfectly aware of my brother's pain." Bakura said distantly.

"We got there as soon as possible." Marik said and right when they were about to enter they heard a soft voice from the inside.

"How can you still love me? I'm so dirty…so…worthless." It was Ryou's voice and from the sound of it the boy was crying.

"Don't even think that Ryou! You know I will always love you despite both of our pasts. Come here love…Shhh…it's okay…stop crying I love you so much." Malik seemed to be calming the boy down.

"I love you to."

Bakura and Marik walked in to see Malik sitting down, his back against the wall, with Ryou in his lap. Both boys were sharing a soft kiss…that was becoming a little bit to heated for both older brothers.

"Ahem." Ryou was startled and jumped right out of Malik's lap.

"Bakura! You're awake again." He said trying to fight off a blush.

"Well if that wasn't obvious…well lets get straight to the point. We're going to stay in a cave near Kuru Eruna. Okay? Good." With that said he left the room returning to his own.

"Um…what was that all about?" Malik asked more than a little clueless.

"You tell me brother." Marik said staring at the place the thief had been. Ryou sighed, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I'll go talk to him."

----

Bakura flopped backwards onto his bed, covering his eyes with his hands. What was he thinking offering his partnership to Marik like that? The sand nigger didn't deserve even a morsel of respect. After all it was his fault that Bakura was raped in the first place…and betrayed…and completely heart broken.

'_That's why you don't allow yourself emotion.' _It cost way to much pain. And to think the first time he opened his heart up to someone it was thrown right back in his fucking face. He loved Marik, he really loved him. Apparently all the assassin cared about was a good fuck and gold though.

That was wrong. Bakura eventually put two and two together to discover why Marik did it. That and while Yami was brutally fucking him he let it slip.

---

"_Yes Bakura? How does it feel to know he betrayed you all for his lowly slave of a brother? Does that make your conscience feel any better?"_

_Yami continuously slammed into him over and over and over again…no sign of stopping near…_

_---_

Bakura shook his head to rid himself of the dreadful memory and a small knock on his door grabbed his attention.

"Who is it?" he asked just as harsh as he meant for it to be.

"Ryou," his brother's small voice floated through the door and hit him in his heart.

"Come in brother."

Ryou opened the door and taking small, soft steps he made his way to his brother, sitting down beside him. They both sat in silence which for Bakura was like the umpteenth time that day. But he was surprised when Ryou flung himself into his brothers eyes and bursted into tears.

"Brother I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't fight back like you would've…I just couldn't." Bakura wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and to his shock a tear fell down his cheek, soon followed by several more.

"Its ok brother…neither could I."

They must've sat there for only minutes together, but for both it was a much cherished moment. For neither could remember how long it had been since they'd comforted by the other.

"Hey…Bakura?"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ryou."

A few more moments of silence….

"So what's with you and the brat?" Bakura asked teasingly and his brother's cheeks quickly became bright red.

"Bakura," he whined. "He's not a brat."

"Whatever, so like I asked, what's the deal with him?" Bakura asked once again and his brother sat up straighter, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Malik's been with me the whole time. When I was first taken to the palace he showed me the ropes. Then after that when I would mess up he would take the blame for me. He never wanted me to get hurt. Then one night we lying down to go to sleep and I felt something brush up against me. I thought it was my imagination but it turned out we was kissing me!" Ryou explained this all in one breath and would've kept going if it wasn't for his brother's interruption.

"So wait a minute. The pervert had been feeling you up in your sleep?" Bakura questioned a little angered.

"No! It wasn't like that. He was so gentle…" Ryou drifted off a little caught up in an obviously very touching moment for the boy.

"Whatever you say brother...I still think he's a huge pervert taking advantage of your innocence." Bakura shook his head. '_What kind of freaks are we involved with?'_

"Come on. We have to tell Megumi what's going on."

Grabbing his brother's hand Bakura left the room and started walking down the hall…only to see Elise trying to smack Marik off the head with a pan while Malik held her back.

"Elise! What are you doing?" Well, obviously he knew what she was doing but it was more like _why_ she was doing it.

"Your damn lover tried to steal my freshly baked bread!" the girl screamed and Ryou went over to help calm her down.

"I was reaching _over_ it to grab one of my knives I left there you damn wench!" Marik retorted, too bad he couldn't kill the girl.

"Can you two ever stop fighting?" Bakura sighed and sat down in a chair then closed his eyes.

"The bread is for them anyway Elise. They have quite a long journey and the least we can do is offer them some food and our spare supplies for traveling." Megumi said her soft voice making all chaos come to a halt. Elise sighed at the statement and shook her head.

"Megumi, you are way too nice." Elise said while in the process of pulling out a small blanket to roll up the bread and other various foods.

"As you get older and lose your looks you will also depend on kindness to obtain things." Megumi replied before seating herself beside Bakura. The moment she sat down she found Bakura staring at her with a weird look.

"What is it you need?" he asked, curious of what Megumi could possibly need from him.

"It's something only you can do for me Bakura…all of you actually." Once the words left Megumi's lips Marik, Ryou, and Malik all became more interested.

"Well what is it." Marik asked.

"I need you to take Elise with you-" Megumi started but Marik interrupted.

"No fucking way!"

"Shut up Marik and let her finish." Bakura snapped at his new partner.

"As I was saying, Elise needs to be protected and who better than you four strong and growing boys." Megumi finished her sentence gaining her another funny look by Bakura and Ryou as well.

"Megumi, I thought you no longer received visions." Ryou spoke up shocking Marik and Malik.

"You mean she was once a seer?" Malik questioned, very confused.

"Yes. She wasn't a huge top notch one but every once and a while she would receive a vision. Her visions saved our people countless times." Ryou answered and Megumi smiled in remembrance.

"Megumi what did you see that would make you send me away." Elise had tears streaming from her eyes and was quite distraught by this news. She had thought Megumi loved her.

"Elise stop any ill thoughts you may be having, but you need to understand that I will not live forever. Eventually Yami's guards will come here after I have passed and with you living by yourself they will not hesitate to take you away for slavery. This is for you own good." Megumi herself was near tears but would not allow herself to cry.

"You foresaw all of this?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. If you do not take her there will be no hope for Elise."

* * *

Please continue reading and I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. Remember…your reviews help inspire me! 


End file.
